Bullets and Blades
by thew40
Summary: Back after dealing with writers block. Jack vs. Spike. Who will win? Please R
1. Never Been Farther from Home

DISCLAIMER: "Samurai Jack" and "Cowboy Bebop" are both owned by their respective owners. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit was gained, nor lost.

Chapter One - "Never Been Farther from Home"

"Jet! What the hell's going on here?!" Faye screamed as she raced onto the bridge. The Bebop suddenly shuddered, nearly sending the far-too-skinny bounty hunter gambler to the metal floor.

"Something's wrong with our engines. We need to get out of the hypergate," Jet explained, fingers swiftly racing along the controls.

"Good luck," Spike retorted, hanging onto a nearby railing. "What is the problem exactly?!"

"I don't know! Go strap yourselves in!"

Faye pushed Spike out of the way. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Spike headed back towards the hatch, but paused to look out the window. The energy that normal flowed around ships while going through the hypergate was fading in and out, and looked like it was being replaced by black and white circles. But as soon as those circles came into sight, they normal sight of energy appeared.

"Get back there, Spike! This isn't going to be pretty!"

Spike walked back. Jet took a deep breath, not even sure why he kicked Spike out of here. But he knew that the young bounty hunter would want to help. And quite frankly, Jet didn't even know what the problem was. It was like something was pulling them away. Flying the Bebop through the hypergate was easily comparable to swimming upriver.

Spike walked towards a window, transfixed by what he saw. The black and white circles were becoming more and more visible.

"Ooooohhhhhh . . ." Ed moaned from behind him. He turned around and saw she messing around on her computer with Ein sitting next to her. Ein was barking at the computer while Edward was apparently engrossed in something.

"Ed, maybe you should strap yourself in."

"In gin, fin, din, lyn, win!" Ed replied, her eyes unreadable behind her visor. Unknown to Spike, Ed was watching her network connection flicker and sputter. And then . . . suddenly . . . it was replaced by a bizarre image.

A big, black thing with a pale green face and burning hair appeared on the monitor. It's eyes looked around, then locked with Ed's. "I will have you four!"

The thing reached forward and Ed's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates. She ripped off the visor and leapt back from her computer. Ein began to bark profusely.

"Ed? Edward, what's wrong?" questioned Spike.

The Bebop suddenly lurched and Spike, Ed, and Ein went spilling across the room. Spike looked back at the computer as it slide across the floor. There was some sort of image on its monitor. Then, from the computer, blue streams of electricity surged froward, leaping across the room.

Spike reached for his gun, but was too late. The streams zipped there way through the Bebop. All systems flickered off and died. He looked outside and saw that the streaming hypergate energy was completely gone, now replaced with the black and white circles.

Then everything went black . . .

***

"Herbal tea, please," came the gentle voice of the white robed man as he entered the bar. With the forces of Aku and the large bounty on his head, Jack was ready for a moments rest. A fresh cup of herbal tea was more than enough to relax his body before going on the move once again.

He ignored whatever the barkeepers remarks regarding Jack's choice of dress and choice of drink, and took up the warm cup. Sipping it quietly, Jack felt a moment of peace take over his body.

"Hey! You!" came a sudden shout from behind him. Jack sighed and glanced over. A tall, bulky cyborg stomped over to Jack. "Yeah, I thought it was you."

Jack said nothing, and only sipped his tea a bit more.

"There's a bounty on your head . . . Samurai Jack."

Once again, Jack said nothing, sipping his tea.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna collect. Maintaining this body is a lot harder than you think. Had to sell all of my weapons. Except for this one."

Jack's response was the same, quiet one. The cyborg's arm suddenly transformed into a laser cannon, aimed at Jack's head. But just as it was about to fire, there was a swish of wind, and the laser was sliced off the arm.

Jack sheathed his sword just as it began to dawn on the cyborg what had happened. Jack had just sliced off his arm, leaving him weaponless. The cyborg charged Jack, but Jack ducked down and used his attacker momentum to flip . . . right onto the bar.

There was a terrible crash as the bar shattered with the impact.

"Get out!" fumed the barkeeper. "NOW!"

Samurai Jack sighed deeply, picked up his sword, and walked out.. As he walked into the hot sun, he frowned. When would he ever find the peace he needed?

***

There was something wet licking his cheek.

Spike's eyes opened up and found he was face-to-face with Ein. He groaned and pushed the dog away. Spike sat up then, and was shocked at what he saw outside. The Bebop had apparently crashed in the middle of a dessert, but not one that Spike could remember.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked no one inparticular.

"Hell if I know," Faye replied from the doorway.

Jet stepped in beside him. "Is everyone okay in here?"

Spike rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Just fine. Edward?"

Ed flopped up from the floor. "Ed is just fine, lunkhead!"

Spike shook his head, wishing that Faye had never taught her that word. He stood up and followed Jet down to the engine room.

The engine room itself was in shambles, with wires and cords all over the place. "Whatever hit us, concentrated here," Jet told Spike.

"Look at all these blown out circuits," Spike observed.

"Can you fix it?" asked Faye, walking into the engine room. "I wanna get outta here."

Jet grunted, eyes looking over the damage. "Maybe. But not without parts. And we still don't know where we are."

Just then, Ed's voice filled the intercom. "_Faye-Faye! Spike-person! Jet-person! Ed has something to show you!_"

The trio looked at each other, then headed up to the living room. Ed sat perched over her computer, fingers flying all over the keyboard. Jet, Faye, and Spike all crowded around Ed and her computer. "We're on Earth!" Ed yelped, pointing to their position and a map.

"We are?" asked Faye. "But that map looks so different . . ."

"Earth has changed since you've been frozen, Faye," Spike answered.

"Not that much, Spike," Jet pointed out. "Looks at these cities and these environments. Why, it's almost nothing Earth."

"Look, look!" shouted Ed, fingers hitting even more keys. "Mail mail for Bebop Bebop!"

A window opened up on the monitor, displaying pictures and text. "What . . . who is that?" wondered Faye.

"That's a bounty," Jet said, scratching at his chin.

Spike started up a cigarette. "How much?"

"Couple billion gold pieces," Jet read. "Says here he's the highest bounty in history. And he's in the region."

"Great. I'll go get him," Spike said, heading towards the door.

"You're kidding, right?" questioned Jet.

"Nope. You're going to need parts, right? And to get those parts, you're going to need money. The best way to do that is to catch this bounty. What's his name again?"

Jet glanced at the monitor. "Samurai Jack."

Spike grinned. "Sounds easy enough." And with that, Spike was gone.

Faye looked over at Ein, Ed, and Jet, then stood up. "Well, I better go too."

"What?!"

"Well, let's just say that there many other ways to catch a bounty than Spike is capable of doing. See ya later."

Jet smacked his head. "Damn it," he muttered. "Oh well. Better get to work. Edward, stay outta trouble."

Ed just smiled.


	2. A Bounty is a Bounty

Chapter Two - "A Bounty is a Bounty"

As a rule of thumb, Jack always tried to avoid trying to attract too much attention to himself. Sadly, his demeanor and actions dismissed that notion about five minutes after Aku dumped him into the future. Still, though, Samurai Jack has always tired to keep a low profile.

Two towns away from the last time he entered a bar, Jack was happy to see a smaller, calmer crowd in here than the last one. Sunlight shined through the windows, and fell upon the few people inside the bar. Jack grinned slightly, then walked up to the bar and ordered a herbal tea from the barkeeper.

With the drink in hand, Jack took the cup to his lips and sipped it soothingly and slowly, tongue tasting its richness as it journeyed down his throat. He sighed with relief, finally, feeling relaxed - until a horrible stench filled his nose.

A small stream of smoke rose above the bar and he followed it with his eyes. They moved towards a woman with lit cigarette in her hand, and shot of something alcoholic in the other. She wore little more than a yellow top and short-shorts, held together by suspenders. With a red shirt drifting down from her arms, her purple hair bounced as she looked over at the great warrior.

The pair made eye contact for only a second, and Jack swiftly looked towards the other end of the bar. He had a bad feeling about this . . .

"Why hello," she said then, re-catching his attention. Jack looked back over and saw that rather thin young woman was now sitting right next to him.

"Er, hello," Jack replied, trying to playing away from any sort of contact with this mysterious person.

She smiled at him, then deposited her cigarette in the ashtray in front of her. "My name's Faye Valentine," Faye said then, her face sounding open and peppy; warm and welcome.

"That is a . . . eh . . . nice name."

Faye laughed subtly, and Jack noticed that she placed her hands a few inches to his. "What's your name?"

"Ah . . . er . . . they call me Jack."

Jack saw the expression on her face. It was recognition. "Jack? Well, there's only one Jack I know and he carries around a sword. So you must be him . . . Samurai Jack."

Jack stood up suddenly, and placed the payment for his tea on the bar. "Excuse me," he said swiftly. He walked out the doors and left Faye alone in the bar.

Making his way outside and hoping that he had seen the last of Faye Valentine, Jack inwardly flinched when he heard the click-clack, click-clack of high-heeled shoes behind him on the porch of the bar.

"Hey!" yelped Faye, running out from the bar. "Wait a minute!"

Sighing with frustration, but still maintaining his composure, Jack turned around and faced the woman with patience. "Yes?"

"I need your help," she said immediately and quietly, eyes scanning the dirt road for someone watching or listening.

Jack interested piqued slightly. _Perhaps Aku is connected to this_, he dreamed. "What is wrong?"

Faye pouted her lip, eyes trembling and thin body slacking. She threw herself on Jack, throwing her arms around his neck and began to sob.

Jack's eyes opened wide, shocked with this development. As Faye held onto him for dear life, Jack remained stock-still and unmoving, face a little red. "Uh, it is all right," he said, emotionless and uncomfortably.

"Oh please, Samurai Jack! You've got to help me!" Faye sobbed loudly. "It's my boyfriend! He's so mean!"

"Eh, what did he do?"

Faye paused and Jack could feel a great lunge of sadness about to fly from her. "He . . . he . . ." - she paused again, emotions building - "HE KICKED ME OUT AND SAID HE DIDN'T LOVE ME!"

She yelled it, tears raining across Jack's shoulder, her wails most likely heard all across the world. Jack was feeling more than annoyed by this, and saw only one solution.

"Please, miss, I can not interfere with matters like this."

Faye sniffled. "I know . . . but it's my house!" She resumed sobbing, this time crinkling his rob in her fingers. "Please . . ."

Jack sighed once more and nodded. "Yes, yes. Fine, yes. I will help you."

Faye lifted up from his shoulder, sadness going with, replaced by an excited smile. "Really?! Oh thank you, Jack!" She leaned in again, this for a hug. It was far too different this time and Jack could swear he felt her rubbing her -

"Ah, yes! Yes," Jack stammered immediately, stepping out of the hug. "Which way is your house?"

Faye locked arms with Jack and the pair walked down the street. _Hook, line and sinker,_ Faye thought to herself. Just as they round a corner, though, all of Faye's hopes and dreams vanished.

"Hold it right there," said a tall, lanky figure. He wore a blue suit and had a mop of green hair. Jack was startled to find that this man had a gun right up against Jack's own forehead.

"SPIKE!" yelled Faye then. She yanked out her own gun and pointed it swifty at Spike. Jack's pulse jumped a bit. "This was my bounty."

"Not today, Faye. I told Jet I'd bring him in. And I didn't ask for help."

"G** damn it, Spike!" Faye yelled. "Just put the gun and let me get him back to the Bebop."

Spike shook his head. "No, no, Faye. Trust me, it's better if I just handle this."

Jack lifted his finger. "If I may interject - "

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" they both shouted.

"Eh, sorry."

They continued to argue for another twenty seconds and Jack grew quickly weary of it. "That's enough," he stated finally. Spike and Faye both looked back at the pricey bounty - saw two streaks of silver - heard two sounds of metal shredding - and were shocked to see their guns sliced into two.

And then Jack jumped. Very high, up towards the clouds.

"Jump good," Spike said, squinting to look at just how high Jack had jumped.

"He's getting away!" Faye yelled, pushing him out of the way. She spotted her ship - the Red Tail - and hopped in it, hoping to catch up with Jack.

Just as she started the engines, however, Jack appeared right onto of the cockpit. He grinned slightly at her, then leapt to the engine and sent his sword right into it. A small explosion ripped through the Red Tail, killing it immediately.

"HEY!" she shouted, leaping out of the Red Tail. Faye upholstered her gun and searched around real quick for the samurai. She heard a rustle behind her, and Jack appeared.

Before Faye could act, though, Jack jab at a pressure point on her neck and the female bounty hunter fell to the ground unconscious.

"I am sorry, miss," he said. "But I can not allow Aku to take me prisoner."

There was sudden BANG in the air. Jack felt the sting of a bullet shot into his ankle, and he fell to the ground, crouched on one knee.

"I don't know who this Aku is," Spike said then, stepping up. "But I can sure as hell tell you you'll be his prisoner. Esspecially for the price he's paying."

"Is one man's life worth money?"

Spike pulled out a second gun. "In this case - it is."

BANG!

And Jack fell to the ground.


	3. The One That Got Away Sorta

Sorry for not up-dating in a while. Creative problems. Here's more!

Chapter Three - "The One That Got Away . . . Sorta"

Spike was more than happy that this Samurai Jack fella was thin enough to stuff into the cockpit of the Swordfish. With Jet busy hauling the Red Tail back to the Bebop, there wasn't much of a chance to get to where Jack was to go.

And where Jack was to go, was a city that Spike had to take in stride. As he passed the gigantic, spire-like skyscrapers, Spike more than often caught sight of strange, bizarre creatures. Cyborgs, aliens, anthros . . . it was the most fucked-up thing Spike had ever seen. And Spike had seen a lot up to this point.

When Jet fed him the coordinates of the drop-off point, he also mentioned something about a theoretical alternate reality. Spike never put much faith into theories, but after this little trip, he was starting to reconsider that faith.

He glanced over at this bounty, immediately taking notice of the graze on the brow where the bullet had whizzed by. Just enough to knock him out. Jack's sword sat on the side of the cockpit (Jet said that there were specific directions to bring it along), well out of the samurai's reach.

The wound on Jack's leg would be getting an infection by the time Spike delivered him in the heart of the city - which was still a good while. Part of him suddenly felt a strange remorse for this warrior. There was something about him that told Spike that Jack was no ordinary man. And for just a moment, Spike felt sorry for turning him in.

That is, until Jack's fist smashed against his face.

"Hai!" yelled Jack immediately. Spike was shocked to find that not only had Jack woken up, but also escaped the bounds he was tied in. Before Spike could move another muscle, Jack pushed himself against the steering wheel, sending the Swordfish careening towards the roof of a nearby building.

Jack pulled himself from the cockpit right after it crashed. He held onto his sword, grasping its handle with pain from his leg. He was still a little woozy due to the head wound, but it would be enough.

"Don't move!" shouted Spike, pulling out his gun and pressing it against Jack's head.

Jack moved, actually, and punched Spike in the face. Spike staggered backwards, gun falling from his hand. But Spike pushed forward, punching Jack across the jaw, then placed his palm quickly against Jack's nose.

"Ah!" Jack yelped, blood flying from his nose. He kicked Spike in the knee, then sent his elbow against Spike's shoulder. Spike fell to his knees, but sent his fist right into Jack's chest. He then spun around and kicked right off his legs.

Spike then shot up into the air, and delivered a kick to Jack's face. Jack sputtered back, even more blood gushing from his nose and now, his lip. "I do not want to fight anymore," Jack admitted. "Let me go and I will - "

"Nope."

Spike kicked Jack in the gut, then smacked him across the face, punched him in the shoulder, and then got Jack right in the leg wound. The samurai was bloody and bruised. His eyes were hazy and he looked both exhausted and frustrated.

Spike grabbed hold of his gun at last and pointed it at Jack. "Give up, samurai."

"Nope."

Jack head-butted Spike with a loud 'CRACK!' and the bounty hunter went frailing about backwards. "Ouch!"

Spike regained himself, only to find Jack charging towards him with his blade. Spike leapt up, and kicked Jack in the neck. The sword went flying into the air . . . and Spike caught it. He swept his hand up, snagged it and slashed Jack's shirt.

It ripped, and then Spike slashed once more and the shirt was shredded. Spike then kicked Jack in the head and he snapped back. But Jack swung his foot out as he did and kicked the sword from Spike's hand. The sword slammed into the ground. Jack then flipped into the air, snatched it up, pulled off the remains of his shirt and hardened his gaze.

"This ends now, bounty hunter."

Spike jumped backwards, and yanked up his gun. "You're telling me, samurai."

The two charged towards each other, so fast, so quick it seemed slow. Spike pulled his trigger, bullets exploding from the gun. Jack held out his sword, the bullets pelting off of it. Everything seemed to come together in this moment, and then - exploded.

The two warriors collided with each other, and there was only one survivor.

Samurai Jack, his body aching and sore, blood dripping down, and sighed heavily. "You failed, bounty hunter."

"Spike!" came a shout from Spike's ship. Samurai Jack looked over, and heard a message that made him uneasy. The sound of the man's voice was one he had heard before. Fearsome. "Spike, where the hell are you? We've got a problem! This thing just out of nowhere! This person!"

"SPIKE!" yelled a woman then.

"It's calling itself Aku and we - "

The comm-line cut out. Jack closed his eyes hard. "Damn it," he whispered. He then looked back to the unconscious Spike. He was going to need that bounty hunter.


End file.
